The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, systems that operationally connect logic nodes.
Recent developments of rack-mounted servers generally reside in two specific categories. The first of these are stand-alone servers which reside in a common rack, but do not communicate or share computing resources such as processor, memory, and/or I/O utilization, but share mechanical support, power, and/or cooling infrastructure.
The second category is associated with integrated servers, to which physical nodes not only utilize common mechanical support, power, and/or cooling infrastructure, but also are required to share computing resources. In this case, these physical nodes, e.g., books, drawers, blades, logic nodes, and/or the like, are required to share general communications such as common system-level clocking, service support processing function, and/or the like as well as specific inter-node computing functions via a fabric or parallel communication bus structure.